The invention relates generally to a method of cleaning the flow lines of a dispensing system for potable liquid products and, more particularly, a method and product that provides for complete removal of residual harsh caustic or acidic cleaning material from the lines after cleaning thereby preventing inadvertent consumption of the harsh or potentially toxic material along with subsequently dispensed potable liquid.
Many restaurants, bars, taverns, entertainment venues and the like provide refreshments including beverages such as draft beer or soft drinks for purchase and consumption by their customers. Often these beverages are supplied to the business in bulk and dispensed through an appropriate beverage dispensing system into a cup or glass for consumption by the customer. Draft beer, for example, is proved by the brewery in a bulk container, such as a beer barrel or keg. Normally a line, such as a PVC line, runs from the pressurized barrel to the tap or faucet. The server opens the tap and the beer under pressure flows out into a cup or other container. Likewise, soft drinks are provided in canisters and served through a gas-pressurized system.
To maintain the freshness and purity of the dispensed beverages, the lines require periodic cleaning. For example, draft beer lines are cleaned on a regular basis. Despite the type of draft beer line cleaning equipment that is used, the cleaning process includes two general steps: 1). injection and circulation of cleaning solution through the draft lines to remove organic soils, protein, deposits and bacteria and 2). rinsing of the lines, usually with plain water, to ensure that all cleaning solution has been flushed from the lines.
The chemicals used to clean and disinfect the lines are manufactured in concentrated form and diluted, usually one (1) to three (3) ounces of cleaner to gallon of water. The cleaning chemicals used to clean beverage flow lines generally are harsh, being caustic, having a relatively high pH. In other applications, harsh acidic cleaning solutions may be used. In any event, it is imperative that all cleaning solution be flushed and purged from the lines before the lines are reconnected and consumable product flows through the lines. If there is residual harsh or caustic cleaning solution left in the lines, it can be dispensed along with the next beverage and inadvertently consumed, causing a health and safety risk. Because the cleaning solutions essentially are clear, heretofore no really good method of determining that the cleaning solution has been purged from the lines has been available.